


goodnight kisses

by dangogh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, danielhowell - Fandom
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan and Phil Go Outside, M/M, Phan Week, Phanniversary (Phandom), The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire USA, danielhowell - Freeform, goodnight kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangogh/pseuds/dangogh
Summary: ❝sometimes i wish you were awake when i do this❞every night he'd put him to bed and kiss his lips,just wondering how it would feel if he returned them.





	1. prologue

**_goodnight kisses_ **

_❝sometimes i wish you were awake when i do this❞_

_every night he'd put him to bed and kiss his lips, just wondering how it would feel if he returned them._

 

 

 **love**. it is something basically everyone wishes for, what they yearn for, what they desire more than anything in this world. he was one of those who included ‘everyone’ he had found love, he was just reluctant on if the guy loved him back. out wouldn’t be a surprise to him if he didn’t return—there really wasn't extraordinary about him, or that’s what he thought.

 

the two had met at a local coffee shop he had run in—30 minutes late to his shift bumping into the blue eyed man just inches shorter than him. “sorry,” he managed to muffle out before running behind the counter, throwing an apron and cap over his unbrushed curls.

his shift just starting, pouring himself into each piece of latte art, calling out names left and right handing plastic cups to customers across the counter. “Phil? Phil Les-ter!” He always managed to squeak out the names, worried of pronouncing the name wrong and creating a scene of angry customers.

 

The man Dan had bumped into just thirty minutes prior arose from his seat which sat his computer and a notebook to grab the coffee. Dan had never seen a guy so beautiful, pale white skin, a tall, limber body, dark clothing with a bright yellow jacket to tie it all together. The guy took the coffee, half smiling and nodding at Dan’s, “have a nice day,” which was broken into four different sentences.

 

after the crowd had finally gone, Dan always made himself on free coffee, almost awarding himself for a hard mornings work. He looked about the coffee shop, a few young students studying their test in university and the guy named Phil still typing away at his computer, headphones plugged into the phone next to him. Dan didn’t want to stare, but he couldn’t help it. The silhouette of the barley stranger sat beautifully over the dimly lit computer screen.

 

two weeks of handing Phil his coffee and Dan silently watching the male work so intensely on whatever he was working on at that same table he sat at each day, Dan finally got the courage to go up and talk to the half-stranger.

 

Dan sat in front of Phil. First silent, the stranger taking his headphones out of his ears, looking up slowly from the computer. “Hey?” Phil knew Dan as a barista but nothing more, and Dan knew Phil liked the chai latte with two extra shots of expresso.

 

“You interest me,” Dan kicks himself, “sorry I’m bad at this” Phil chuckled at Dan’s awkward first impression.

 

“You’re okay, D-a-niel” That was the first time Phil had said or even paid attention to what his name was. Matter of fact, it was the first time Phil had something to him that wasn’t his coffee order.

 

“So what are working one if you don't mind me asking?

 

Phil nodded, “Its my first ep coming out this winter.”

 

Dan had no impression Phil was into making music, this intrigued him even more to learn about Phil. “Well, I’ll be the first to buy it.”

 

“Probably the only one who will buy it.” Phil discouraged himself, Dan didn’t like that.

 

“Play some for me, let me be the judge of that.”

“Not here, Daniel.”

 

“So what you’re saying is you want to go on a date with me?” Dan was feeling an overwhelming amount of confidence come over him.

 

“I don't remember saying that.” Phil’s cheeks flushed.

 

“But you're not denying me either?”

 

“three o’clock?” Phil stood from his chair. 

“Meet me here.”

 

“It’s a date.” 


	2. two

**_two_ **

 

_the second time_

 

Three O’clock on the dot, Phil showed up in a different set of clothes, a jean jacket masking a white crop top and high waisted jeans. Dan had never seen someone look so beautiful, stripping off his apron and waving goodbye to his friend who had clocked in prior to Phil arriving.

  
“you took my breath away, damn.” Dan choked on his words, holding Phil’s back as they walked out of the coffee shop.

 

“you don’t look too bad yourself, Daniel.” Phil spoke, his accent much northern then Dan’s southern.

 

“I take it you’re from the north?”

 

“You guessed right for an ol’ southern englishman.” Phil hadn’t got out much since moving down to Manchester, besides the coffee shop or the library he’s usually homed in making music on his ukulele or piano.

 

“When did you move down here?”

 

“A couple months ago.”

 

“Well God answered my prayers.”

  
Phil’s eyes shot up from his feet to meet with Dan’s, tilting his head to his side.

  
“I asked God to send me an angel, just a week later you showed up in my coffee shop. You made going to work not shit,” Phil was taken back by Dan’s use of language but also how he saw Phil. “I used to watch you work on your computer and want to say hello so many times before but I never wanted to bother you and your work.”

“Thank you for bothering me.” Phil added air quotes around _bothering_.

 

Both lads exchanged stares, both smiling softly as they felt their own cheeks flush red. “I’m pretty warm.”

 

“It’s freezing, Dan?” Phil stopped, tilting his head.

 

“I never thought I’d be standing this close the sun before, it’s pretty damn hot to me.” Again, Phil was a little taken back by the language of the younger boy, but his cheeks continued going a brighter red, and a larger smile grew on his face.

 

“I’ve never been called the sun? Nor hot? You must be up to something.”

 

“I’m up to spending each and everyday with you.”

 

“You don’t even know me, or my _dark_ past.” Dan stopped now, making Phil face him. “I’m kidding, I am probably the most innocent twenty-five year old you know.”

 

“I can’t say I believe that one.” Dan chuckled.

 

“I don't even like saying c-r-a-p,” phil spelled the word out, “it makes a sour feeling in my stomach.”

 

“I’ll keep the cursing down to a minimum for you then, Phil.”

 

“Don’t. Please don’t change a single thing about you, Daniel.”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Promise promise?”

 

“Promise promise.”

 

They both smiled as they reached the park bench at the far end, away from the families spending this Saturday outside.


End file.
